


iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert & Kris Allen

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: My Random iPod Shuffle Challenges [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bromance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 random drabbles about Adam Lambert and Kris Allen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert & Kris Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, and then post them.

  
**1**  
  
  
**) “Irvine” – Kelly Clarkson**  
(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/Friendship)  


Adam lounged on the floor of the TV room in the Idol Mansion. It was playing some random show, he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was staring at the ceiling thinking. About what? His roommate.

Kris.

He tried to ignore the ache in his chest   
every time the shorter man entered his thoughts. But with every passing week Adam found himself wanting the younger man more and more. Currently Kris was relaxing on one of the couches in the same room. Adam couldn’t bring himself to look over though. Not sure if he was sleeping or if he was watching… something… him…

  
**2**  
  
  
**) “Stronger” – Britney Spears**  
(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/Angst)  


“Just… just….”

“Just what?”

“Just… stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Everything,” his managed in a small voice. He couldn’t take this anymore. It was all the same, day after day, week after week. Thankfully the tour was almost over. They were over. He knew Kris was married. He _knew_ the man would never, in a million years, ever even think about leaving his wife. So he would stop waiting.

  
**3**  
  
  
**) “The Trouble With Love” – Kelly Clarkson**  
(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance)  


He was a mess. A complete and utter mess. His second album wasn’t coming along very well. His marriage was in shambles  
. His wife had actually signed the divorce papers. She was getting half of everything that was his. He hadn’t slept well in over three months. He was burning out.

And all for what?

For what he currently felt in his heart. For his best friend. His best   
  
_gay_  
  
friend…

  
**4**  
  
  
**) “Right Round” – Flo Rida f. Ke$ha**  
(Rating: T)  
(Genre: General/Romance)  


He could feel the beat of the bass in his chest. The alcohol in his system giving his a nice buzz. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, moving his body along with the ones surrounding him. Along to the music. His eyes closed. He grinned slightly when he felt someone’s hands on him. Running up and down his chest and abs, pulling him into the warm body behind him. He gave himself up to the embrace, to the person behind him.

He didn’t even start when he felt the taller person’s lips trail down his neck.

  
**5**  
  
  
**) “Poker Face” – Lady GaGa**  
(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Friendship/Romance)  


Kris looked into the clear greyish-blue eyes of his ex-roommate and current best friend. He wished, just once, he could instantly read what was really going through the taller man’s mind in a situation like this. As open as Adam was about practically everything, there were certain things he was and expert at hiding.

They had just lost a group of paparazzi that were hounding them and shouting questions about “Kradam” and how serious it was.

He wished, just once, Adam wouldn’t just brush it off.

He whished, just once, he could feel the same.

  
**6**  
  
  
**) “Living Dead Girl” – Rob Zombie**  
(Rating: M)  
(Genre: Romance)  


His breath hitched as the experienced hands trailed their way up his sides and slowly back down. The long fingers hooked the bottom of his shirt and slowly inched it up. He shivered as a warm pair of lips trailed up the exposed skin, chasing the shirt. He gasped as the warm, wet tongue grazed his nipples and the teeth lightly pulled on the flesh.

  
**7**  
  
  
**) “Dragula” – Rob Zombie**  
(Rating: M)  
(Genre: Romance)  


Kris watched, aroused, as the perfectly formed, deliciously beautiful body   
manoeuvred around the stripper pole in their bedroom. His nerves excited as his lover slowly exposed more and more skin and crawled over to Kris, leaning back on the bed. His lover slowly crawled up on top of him before divesting him of his clothing.

Kris loved this. Adam was always   
the most exciting when the right kind of music was blaring out of their stereo.

  
**8**  
  
  
**) “Dragonfly” – Smile.DK**  
(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Friendship)  


Nobody ever understood the bromance they had going on. Not even Kris’ wife. She hadn’t understood it to the point that she’d filed for divorce.

After that happened everyone began assuming they were a couple. Like and real romantic couple.

After a while Kris and Adam just shrugged at people and went along with it, despite the lack of romance. They moved in together and did everything together. Why not? Everyone refused to believe otherwise…

  
**9**  
  
  
**) “This Is The New Shit” – Marilyn Manson**  
(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance)  


It was easy to get caught up in: the rock and roller lifestyle. Even a down to earth country boy couldn’t resist it for long. Especially when the promised reward was so deliciously enticing.

All he knew that his world had turned into glitz and glam and glitter.

From the outside it was a circus. But he wasn’t on the outside these days. For quite some time he’d been in the thick of it. And he ate it up like a starving man on death row. Were he to ever take a look in the mirror, Kris wouldn’t be able to recognize himself anymore. But that didn’t matter, as long as Adam did.

  
**10**  
  
  
**) “Do It” – Spice Girls**  
(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Friendship/Humor)  


How did I let myself get talked into things like this? I mean, it feels like yesterday that I was a college drop-out and my brother was driving us to the American Idol try-outs. He’d become a star. He was famous. And now he was sure he was going to die… from embarrassment.

“Oh come on, Kris, it’s not that bad!” Adam kept insisting.

“You say that now, just wait until someone sees me! It’ll be horrible!” I threw my freshly manicured hands up in the air dramatically.

Adam just raised a dark eyebrow and smirked his glittery pink lips. “Think about the stories you’ll be able to tell your children.”

I glared. “I’m in drag!”

“I know, don’t we look fabulous!?” Adam gushed as he held Kris in front of the mirror – the two were completely done up in glittery gowns and heels.

“Remind me why I am your friend?” Kris asked wryly as Adam just grinned, kissed his cheek, and beamed.

\- 30 -

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, I cheated with the time limit on the last one. I couldn’t resist! It ended up taking a direction I hadn’t originally anticipated!


End file.
